The Sickness of Darkness
by forkandspoon
Summary: Robin is found outside of the office door looking ill. She claims a witch is behind her sickness. When Amon also falls ill things start to look bad. Can the STNJ find the culprit before more people are affected?
1. Chapter 1: The Curse

**The Sickness of Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The Curse**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the anime.

* * *

"Michael, have you seen Robin this morning?" the chief asked.

"No I haven't. As far as I know she hasn't even arrived yet," he answered. It was an average day at the STN-J office building. Nothing was really going on, no reports or sightings of witches, no strange occurrences, nothing. But little did they know that was all going to change.

Miho looked around the room trying to spot Sakaki. Damn those piles of paper everywhere! Where was he?

"Sakaki?"

"I'm over here, beside Mi…" he trailed off as something crashed from outside the office door.

"What was that?" Dojima asked frowning slightly.

"Let's go check," Sakaki said heading for the door. He twisted the handle and pulled the door open. His eyes widened as he stared at something none of them could see.

"Sakaki, what is it?" Amon asked sternly.

"It's…its Robin," he answered standing transfixed by the door in utter bewilderment. Everyone walked over to where he was standing. When they got there they froze. Robin stood weakly before them pale and sweat-soaked, looking extremely ill.

"Robin, are you okay?" Miho asked kindly.

"The witch…orbos won't…work…" she mumbled. Then her gaze became unfocused and she nearly fell to the ground before Amon caught her. Everyone stared opened mouthed. Amon looked at them sourly. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, we're just surprised that you caught her. I least expected you of all people. You're always so cold so I figured you could care less what happens to her," Dojima babbled, and then stopped once she realized how idiotic she sounded.

"Robin has work to do. She can't be getting injured," He replied flatly. Everyone had to a hard time not rolling his or her eyes. They had been stupid to think that Amon would have ulterior motives.

"Don't you even care if she's _sick_? Can't you tell she's in no condition to be working?" Miho cried, outraged. Amon looked at her sternly before dropping Robin to the ground.

"Fine. Then there's no need to be saving her."

And with that he walked away. Miho glared at him and would've gone after him and give him a piece of her mind if Sakaki hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Leave it", he told her, "Don't waste your breath."

She sighed, he was right. Amon wouldn't care what she said.

"What should we do with her?" Dojima asked pointing at Robin.

"I don't know," Michael replied, "Take her to the infirmary or something?"

Robin let out a moan.

"Hey wait! I think she's coming to," Sakaki said. And sure enough Robin opened her eyes and tried to focus them.

"Where…"

"You're at the office", Michael answered, "Now what's going on?"

"Witch…did this…orbos won't…work…don't…touch me…contagious."

And with that she went limp once more. Everyone looked at each other, clearly concerned, and cried, "Amon!"

"We have to find him," Michael said.

Sakaki nodded and grabbed his jacket, "I'm on it."

Amon walked down the street fuming. Who did Miho think she was, telling him off like that? Why was he still thinking about it anyways? He didn't care and wasn't about to, so why did what she said bug him so much? A sharp _pang _then passed through his body making him nearly collapse. Amon leaned against an old building startled. What had just happened?

"Amon!" cried a voice not to far away. He turned towards it and found its source. It was Sakaki.

"Oh great. What do you want now?" Amon asked in every way appalled to see him so soon after the _little _argument back at the office.

"Amon, when you saved Robin earlier you might have caught the curse that's been placed on her," Sakaki said breathing heavily, "You should come back just in case." Amon started at him. Was he supposed to believe curses were contagious?

"Listen, nothing is wrong with me so could you ju-" He fell to the ground sweat appearing on his face.

"Damn, it's too late." Sakaki mumbled. Amon looked around him his vision blurring then he fell to the ground, just as Robin had done.

Robin woke up in an odd room she'd never seen before. Everything was white; the walls, the bed she was laying in, everything. She felt a little more awake then before but she still had no energy. She moaned. Her head was throbbing (it doesn't help that Amon chucked her on the ground earlier, ha). What she wouldn't give for some painkillers.

Then she spotted Amon. He was in a bed to the right of her. Robin noticed he was sweating. Was he okay? She had to check. So, even though she barely had the energy, she pushed herself out of bed and fell to the floor. She then dragged herself over to his bed. Robin sat there for a moment trying to catch her breath. Even with so little exercise she was panting as though she had just run a marathon. After a few minutes of recuperation she mumbled, "Amon…Amon?" He stirred then opened his eyes only to come face to face with Robin.

"Amon…where…are…we?" she asked weakly. He looked around slowly before saying,

"We're in the…Recuperation Room…it was…never shown to you…because we barely ever…use it…"

"Oh…" she said then once again fainted onto the white ceramic floor.

Meanwhile, back in the office Michael said, "There's definitely a witch behind this. I'll search for leads. You guys can too." Miho looked in the direction of the room where Robin and Amon had been placed.

"Maybe someone should go check on them," She said. Sakaki stood up.

"I'll go," he said then walked out of the room. Sakaki was walking down the main hallway towards the Recuperation Room. When he walked in he gasped.

* * *

I actually wrote this a really long time ago. The style is sort of different from my more recent stories, funny how things change like that. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: The Darkness

**Chapter 2: Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin.**

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Sakaki gasped as he walked into the room. Robin lay sprawled on the floor, blood trickling from the side of her face. He walked over to her and turned her over. There was a long cut along her temple.

"She must've gotten it from this," he said, picking up a large hairpin from off the ground, "Why girls wear such dangerous things in their hair is beyond me."

Sakaki sighed. The cut was long but shallow, nowhere near life-threatening. He took a cloth from a cupboard in the room and gently cleaned the cut as best as he could. Then he stopped to wonder how to get her back into her bed without touching her. When he could think of nothing he grabbed a pillow, shoved it under her head and placed a cover over her.

"Sorry I couldn't do much," he said, looking back at her from the doorway before walking out.

* * *

Robin awoke to find she was no longer feeling ill. No, _she_ was perfectly fine. It was her surroundings that were very wrong. She was no longer in the STNJ's medical room – she was in a darkness that seemed to stretch on forever. Confusion and disorientation made her mind spin for a moment.

"Where am I?" she asked the darkness and shrank back as she heard an echo rebound in her direction. She took a deep, steady breath as she made up her mind. Robin wasn't sure how she had gotten here but she would find her way out of this place.

* * *

Michael was starting to get frustrated. He had been searching for a lead for at least two hours and he could still find nothing. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as another file popped up. Michael squinted at it and leaned towards the screen to get a better look at the person in the picture.

"Hey, wait a second…" he murmured, his eyes scanning the witch's profile. His frustration evaporated and his face lit up in excitement.

"Guys, I think I found us a lead!" he said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed over to crowd around his desk. He glared at them.

"Can't a guy have a little personal space? Back up," he said. They did as they were told, Dojima complaining all the while.

"Just tell us what you found," she complained.

"I found a witch that likes to put curses on people. It says here that she uses a specific curse that makes the victim fall into a coma and eventually…kill his or herself," he said, stopping mid-explanation as each of his teammates faces' paled.

"Keep going," Sakaki growled, his fists clenched tightly. Michael nodded and took a deep breath.

"The witch's name is Aoshi Sakurai. There is an address here. You guys can go check it out," he finished, swiveling his office chair to look at them.

"Right, let's go," Miho said, grabbing her coat and her gun and heading for the door.

* * *

"Still no luck," Robin muttered and let out a sigh. She had been walking for what felt like ages and still the darkness seemed never-ending. Her footsteps came to an abrupt halt as she sensed something ahead of her. It was the feeling you got when you are being watched. It sent a chill down her spine and made the hairs on her neck stand on end.

"Is anybody there?" she asked. Her question echoed in the vast emptiness. No one answered it. Swallowing back her fear, she took a step forward, then another. She continued this until she came face to face with something so unexpected it made her gasp.

"Amon!" she cried in surprise. His eyes, which had been closed, snapped open and he jumped back in alarm. His eyes darted around them before falling back on the girl before him.

"Where are we?" he asked, his tone as demanding and toneless as usual.

"I don't know," Robin replied meekly, "I've been trying to find a way out ever since I woke up here. That is, until I found you."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a long moment. Then, the world around them illuminated for a moment, blinding them, and a line of images appeared before them. They played before their eyes like a movie; a baby crying as it's mother burned; a young girl no older than five bursting into flame where she stood. A large number of bodies disintegrated into ashes as strong winds blew them into the witch hunters' eyes. Screams of pain echoed around them, making Robin clamp her hands over her ears in an attempt to drown them out. But no matter how hard she tried the cries became louder and louder until she was digging her nails into the sensitive skin around her ears.

"Stop it, please," she begged in a hoarse whisper that turned into a cry of terror, "Stop it!!" She screamed and shook her head from side to side, tears rolling down her cheeks. An image in particular came into focus and Robin's eyes were glued to it in horror. It was a lady who looked much like Robin herself. She had flowing blond hair and kindly features. The woman was standing in a dark room as a door creaked open from somewhere near her. She spun around and, as if she'd seen her worst fear, she stumbled backwards. Her eyes widening in shock was the last thing Robin and Amon saw before she burst into flame.

"No!" Robin sobbed, "Stop it!!" She shook her head so violently her hair came out of her ribbons. The picture disappeared just as soon as it had come. As Robin sank to the ground an evil laughed echoed in the darkness.

* * *

Woo!! Second chapter done! R&R please! I'll give you a cookie!


End file.
